Carnival Games
by SilverScarecrow
Summary: Author: Tez-Taylor. A wonderful crack ShinichiEisuke story. They go to the carnival and have a wonderful time in the Bouncy Castle! Lots of OCC and delicious crack writing! Enjoy.


Author: Tez-Taylor

EisukeShinichi

(Tez) Yet another crack story. My friend, again, forced me to write a ShinichiEisuke fanfic. And this is what I came up with.

Disclaimer: DC belongs to Gosho Aoyama

Warning: CRACK, extreme OOCness, and some language.

This is pretty horrible writing, I know xD And even I hate writing yaoi. Enjoy if you actually like it.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The light was shining through the blinds and hitting Shinichi in the face. He tried to roll over in his bed to block the rays but to no avail.

Shinichi decided to get up now. No use trying to sleep now. He got up out of his bed and made his way to the bathroom. He started to brush his teeth. He then took a quick shower to wake himself up some more.

As soon as Shinichi walked out of the shower and was drying himself off, the phone rang. He answered it.

"Hello?" Shinichi answered wondering who would be calling him so early in the morning.

"Hiya Shinichi!" answered a familiar girly voice on the other end.

"Eisuke?" Shinichi asked realizing it was him, "What do ya want?"

"Is that any way how to greet a friend?" Eisuke asked jokingly, "Anyway, you ready for today?"

"What about today?" Shinichi asked forgetful.

"Today's the day we're going to the carnival!" Eisuke said joyfully, "How could you have forgotten?!"

Shinichi thought hard about this. He then remembered that while ago, Eisuke beat him in a video game. Shinichi cursed his poor video gaming skills now.

"Oh yeah...That was today?" Shinichi asked trying to get out of it.

"Yes it was today!" Eisuke shouted into the phone, "You're not getting out of this one!"

"Fine..." Shinichi moaned sadly.

"I'll come by your house in a few minutes!" Eisuke said joyfully again, "You better be ready when I come!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Shinichi hung up the phone without even saying good bye to his clumsy friend.

'_Crap..._' Shinichi thought to himself, '_I was hoping to go to Osaka and investigate some crimes with Heiji..._'

Shinichi saw that there was no way out this time and quickly got dressed. Just as he was preparing some toast to eat, the doorbell rang. Shinichi considered not answering it, but realized that Eisuke would throw a fit if he didn't.

He opened the door to see his friend happily humming a song to himself.

"Ready to go yet?" Eisuke asked joyfully.

"No..." Shinichi said grumpily, "Just let me finish making my toast and then we can go..."

"Okie dokie!" Eisuke said, "Can I just come in then?"

"No," said Shinichi as he shut the door in Eisuke's face.

Shinichi returned to the kitchen only to find that his toast had burned as he was talking to Eisuke.

'I'll kill that kid one of these days...' Shinichi thought as he grabbed a poptart to eat instead.

He returned to the door and greeted Eisuke once again with the poptart in his mouth. Eisuke was on the ground now from being smacked in the nose with a door.

"Get up, stupid," Shinichi said stepping over him, "Let's get this thing over with..."

"Yatta!" Eisuke randomly shouted out as he got to his feet.

They walked to a bus stop and waited for their bus to arrive. Eisuke hummed more of the song from earlier, making Shinichi even more annoyed then he was earlier.

Right before Shinichi was going to punch Eisuke into on coming traffic, the bus arrived. Shinichi was relieved as he got onto the bus after Eisuke. Eisuke paid for both of them and they sat next to each other on the bus.

"Thanks..." Shinichi sighed to Eisuke.

"It's no problem!" Eisuke said cheerfully, "So, how'd you sleep last night?"

Shinichi didn't feel like making small talk with Eisuke. Eisuke was saddened by this and kept quite himself. Soon, the bus stopped at the carnival and both Shinichi and Eisuke got off the bus. Shinichi was still visibly grumpy.

"Come on, Shinichi!" Eisuke said trying to cheer him up, "This is a fun place! We'll have some real fun here."

Shinichi ignored this. Shinichi had no intentions of having a good time with Eisuke. He figured he'd go on a ride or two and then fake being sick.

He followed Eisuke and both got their ride passes. Shinichi was still hungry, poptarts aren't that filling after all. Shinichi was hungry, pissed, and hated the person he was with. He was not going to have a good day.

"Come on, Shinichi!" Eisuke said pulling on his arm, "Let's go on the bumper cars!"

Shinichi actually liked the idea of that. He could ram Eisuke's car as much as he pleased and couldn't get in trouble for it.

"Okay," Shinichi said sounding slightly happier.

"That's the spirit!" Eisuke said pulling them towards the bumper cars.

Eisuke and Shinichi got in their bumper cars and waited for the game to start. When it started, Shinichi drove right over to Eisuke's car and started to ram the hell out of it.

"Shinichi!" Eisuke pleaded, "Stop! Go bother someone else!"

"Other people don't react like you do!" Shinichi shouted back ramming his car into Eisuke's another time.

Eisuke, seeing the change in Shinichi's personality, decided not to protest anymore, hoping to make it better for Shinichi.

Soon, the game ended and Eisuke and Shinichi both left the ride.

"That was fun, right?" Eisuke asked hopefully.

"Yeah..." Shinichi admitted realizing that the day might not be as bad as he originally thought, "What's next?"

Just then Shinichi's stomach growled. Eisuke laughed and said, "Maybe we should get something to eat?"

Shinichi gave a small laugh and said, "Yeah, sure."

They both made their way over to the funnel cake truck and ordered themselves food. After receiving the food, they walked over to a near by picnic table and started to eat.

"I know this is going to make me sick," Shinichi stated as he ate.

"How so?" Eisuke asked curiously.

"I've had nothing but sweets today, " Shinichi said jokingly, "I'll defiantly get sick!"

"Probably!" Eisuke said joining in on the joke.

They both quickly ate their food and then cleaned up afterwards.

"What's next?" Eisuke asked.

"How about the Ferris Wheel?"said Shinichi looking up at it.

"I love the Ferris Wheel!" Eisuke said joyfully.

Eisuke then started to run towards it, forgetting about his detective friend. Shinichi started to run after him. Shinichi caught up with him as Eisuke got in line for the ride.

"I hope it stops at the top!" said Eisuke hopefully getting into one of the baskets.

"I do too," said Shinichi, who was now in a much better mood.

The ride started up and they began to go higher and higher in the basket. After it went around a few times, it stopped at the top just as Eisuke had hoped.

"This is so cool!" Eisuke said looking over the side.

"Be careful, you might fall off," Shinichi gave warning to Eisuke. However, Shinichi actually considered pushing him over.

"I know," said Eisuke standing up in the basket. He was walking all around it looking over all the sides.

Just as Eisuke walked over to Shinichi's side, the ride started up again. Eisuke couldn't keep his balance and fell onto Shinichi.

"I'm so sorry!" Eisuke said getting off Shinichi and moving back to his seat. His face was visibly red. As was Shinichi's.

"It's okay," Shinichi said trying to cover up his blushing.

The basket fell silent for the rest of the ride. When the ride ended and they got off the ride, Eisuke decided to break the silence between them.

"What's next?" Eisuke asked.

Shinichi didn't know what was next. But then one ride caught his eye. It was one of his favorites.

"How about the Fire Ball?" asked Shinichi with an evil grin.

"The Fire Ball?" Eisuke asked a bit scared, "What's that?"

"Only the best ride this park has to offer!" said Shinichi pulling Eisuke towards the ride.

They got in line for the ride, which was very long. Eisuke seemed a bit scared of the ride still, as most of the people getting off had their hair messed up and some were even crying.

"Are you sure this ride is okay?" asked Eisuke scared.

"Hell yes!" Shinichi said eagerly, "But you're going to have to take off your shoes before you get on. And your glasses."

"Why?!" Eisuke asked fearfully.

"They might fly off during the ride if you don't," said Shinichi calmly, "It's pretty funny when people don't and they fly off and hit other people on the head."

Eisuke's face was in horror now. Shinichi noticed this and tried to reassure him.

"That only happens every so often," said Shinichi, "Just make sure your shoes are on tight and they shouldn't fly off."

Eisuke nodded his head still scared. The line started moving and Shinichi and Eisuke got on the ride. Their seats were right next to each other, and the safety belt like straps were locked on them.

"Shinichi, I'm still scared," said Eisuke who really was.

"It'll all be over soon," Shinichi reassured him.

Right before the ride started up, Eisuke grabbed Shinichi' hand for better reassurance. Shinichi would have protested, but the ride started up. It started slowly and then sped up. Eisuke grabbed his hand harder the faster the ride went.

Shinichi tried to ignore this and tried to enjoy the ride. It kept getting faster and faster. Eisuke started to whine from fear, Shinichi tried to help.

"Calm down," said Shinichi, "It's almost over!"

"Okay!" Eisuke said just as the ride started to slow down.

Eisuke let out a long sigh of relief and noticed he was still holding Shinichi's hand when the ride was over.

"I'm sorry!" Eisuke said letting go.

"It's okay," said Shinichi, who actually didn't mind Eisuke holding his hand. He may have in fact liked it a little.

"Anyway," Eisuke said with a red face, "What's next?"

"It's your turn to pick a ride," said Shinichi.

"I'm a little sick from the Fire Ball," admitted Eisuke.

"Fine, I'll pick something easy," said Shinichi looking around the carnival grounds. He then found the perfect thing for Eisuke.

"How about the bouncy castle thing over there?" asked Shinichi pointing at it.

"Sure, I used to love those things when I was a kid!" Eisuke said joyfully.

They both ran over to it to see how many kids were inside. It was full of kids, but they thought that it wouldn't be a problem for them to join in. They both jumped in and started to jump around a bit. The kids gave them weird looks, but continued to play anyway.

"Hold on!" Eisuke shouted, "Hold on a second kids."

Everyone stopped bouncing for a second to here what the shemale had to say.

"I'm starting to get a little sick..." said Eisuke holding his stomach.

The kids, and Shinichi, stared at Eisuke for a second, who looked like he was about to throw up. But then they started to bounce again, causing Eisuke to also bounce with them.

Shinichi was having fun bouncing until he bounced into Eisuke.

"Sorry!" Eisuke said blushing a bit and then tried bouncing further away from Shinichi.

Shinichi actually liked the contact. He decided to try getting a little more and bounced closer to Eisuke. He bumped into Eisuke again, he then apologized and moved away. Shinichi did the same thing again.

"Come on, Shinichi, now you're just doing it on purpose!" Eisuke shouted with a red face. Though, Shinichi felt, that there was a tone of pleasure in Eisuke's voice.

"No I'm not," said Shinichi as he bumped into him again, "Is this bouncy castle getting warmer, or is it just me?"

"Come on, Shinichi," said Eisuke, "Now you're just creeping me out..."

"Come on, Eisuke!" Shinichi said losing control of himself, "You know you like it!"

Eisuke bounced a bit slower now. He seemed a bit lost in thought.

"I guess you've got that right..." said Eisuke with a red face.

"That's right!" shouted Shinichi, "Let's do it!"

"Right now?" Eisuke asked, "In front of all these kids?!"

"Hell yes!" shouted Shinichi, now hugging Eisuke, "Let's go!"

Shinichi, still embracing Eisuke, began to take off Eisuke's shirt. Eisuke let out soft moans as Shinichi did so. The kids in the castle didn't notice what was going on until Eisuke was shirtless. They stopped bouncing as they watched in aw.

"It's my turn, Shinichi!" Eisuke shouted turning around on Shinichi.

He began to take off Shinichi's shirt, which he failed at. Shinichi, becoming impatient, ripped off his own shirt for Eisuke and moved onto Eisuke's pants. Eisuke whinnied a bit as he did so, but then just let it happen.

The kids in the castle were scared now. They started screaming and running out of the castle to their parents.

"Let's hurry this up, Eisuke!" shouted Shinichi ripping off his own pants for Shinichi.

"I don't feel right doing it here..." Eisuke said fearfully.

"I don't care what you think!" shouted Shinichi now on top of Eisuke, "Now give me some of your tight ass!"

"Shinichi! Sto-" Eisuke shouted before Shinichi covered his mouth.

"Less talk, more sex!" said Shinichi sexually getting into position.

Eisuke struggled trying to get free, but to no avail. Eisuke was about to accept it when a security guard pulled Shinichi off Eisuke.

"That's enough, you two..." said the Security Guard as he helped the almost naked Eisuke up, "If you're going to do it, do it somewhere other then the carnival!"

"Oh, thank you so much!" shouted Eisuke happily.

"Yeah, yeah..." said the guard handing Eisuke and Shinichi their clothes, "Now put your clothes on and get out of here!"

"Sorry," said Shinichi putting on his clothes displeased.

The guard stood at the entrance not letting anyone else in as the put on their clothes.

"I know how it is at that age..." said the guard, "Hormones and such. But you can't have sex with your girlfriend at the carnival!"

"We know!" said Shinichi annoyed.

"Clearly you don't!" said the guard, "I've already told you this last week, miss!" he said towards Eisuke.

"Last week?" Shinichi asked surprised, "Who'd you do last week?!"

"She was with some dark skinned boy who spoke in an Osaka accent," said the guard, "I'm surprised they let you back in here, actually."

"Heiji?!" Shinichi asked Eisuke, "What the hell, man?!"

"Shut up!" shouted Eisuke, "I have needs!"

"Oh gawd!" Shinichi shouted in horror, "I could have caught something!"

"Whatever," said Eisuke, "Can we go now, sir?"

"Yeah," said the guard letting them out the entrance, "I don't want to see you here ever again!"

Shinichi and Eisuke walked quietly to the bus stop again. They didn't know what to say to each other, after all they did almost just have sex in the bouncy castle.

"So..." Eisuke started, "Nice weather today, huh?"

"Shut up, Eisuke..." said Shinichi as they boarded the bus.

They sat next to each other on the bus again but were still quiet.

"Umm...Shinichi?" Eisuke asked.

"What is it?" asked Shinichi staring out the window.

"Can we..." Eisuke started, "Can we still be friends?"

Shinichi gave him a glare. Eisuke truly did seem sorry however. Shinichi thought for a second.

"Yeah, I guess so..." sighed Shinichi giving a small smile.

"Yatta!" shouted Eisuke joyfully, "I promise something like this will never happen again!"

"That's good," said Shinichi smiling still looking out the window.

Eisuke began humming a happy tone. It didn't bother Shinichi too much this time. But then some kid started pointing at Eisuke shouting something.

"This is the chick, Mommy!" said the boy, "The one that was taking off her clothes in the bouncy castle!"

"What?" Eisuke asked.

"You should learn how to act, young lady!" said the Mother grabbing the boy's hand.

"Hey!" Eisuke shouted back at the mother and child as they walked to the back of the bus.

"Just let it be..." said Shinichi calmly.

"Fine..." Eisuke sighed sitting back, "Do I really look like a girl?"

Shinichi didn't answer for a few minutes, then said, "Yes, you do. You Shemale!"

Eisuke had a sad face on until the bus stopped and they both went home.

The end.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Tez) Yes, I know, awful.

RR or whatever. Enjoy.


End file.
